1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to square devices for use particularly but not exclusively with fabricating machines such as milling and grinding machines, and more particularly to an improved square which overcomes the defects, such as burrs and nicks, on the critical edges of work area surfaces of fabricating machines.
2. Description Of Prior Art
The conventional prior art squares which have been used for many years consist of a blade member and a beam member attached to one end of the blade member so that both the inside and outside surfaces of the beam and blade members form right angles. Additionally, in some of the prior art square devices, the inner corner of the beam member is grooved to provide for clearance of burr and dirt which may be present on the workpieces. The state of the art is believed to be indicated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 635,050 919,883 715,550 3,499,225 ______________________________________
While such prior art devices provide improvements in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for a simplified structure which overcomes the long existing problems of not providing accuracy for straightness and parallelism for the workpiece when the square is brought into contact with the workpiece and particularly the edge of the work surface of the various machines upon which the workpiece is to be treated.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a square device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
A still further desirable object of the present invention is to achieve the above desirable object by providing a square device with an essentially simple structure lending itself to inexpensive mass production.
These and other desirable objects of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and the claims.